Encantado de conocerte
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Ya conoces el dicho: "La curiosidad mató al gato". Pero, ¿quién puede acordarse de dicha cita si el corazón nubla a la razón? Este otro dicho vendrá mejor: "El corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce". USUK ambientado en Hogwarts


**¡Hola!**  
**Aquí estoy con un otro oneshot que se me ocurrió viendo la foto de un cosplay en DA.**  
**Ha sido una mezcla, entre la foto, el universo de Harry Potter y Aladdín. Y soy consciente de que está bastante mal... Porque no sé, no acaba de convencerme. Pero en fin, dije que lo subiría y lo subo. Sin embargo, es muy probable que se si me ocurre cómo mejorarlo, lo haré. Además, este fic se me ocurrió escribiéndolo en inglés. No se todavía si subiré la versión inglesa (más que nada porque no confío en mis actitudes con la lengua extranjera), pero meh x'D**  
**Espero que os guste.**  
**1 besito.**  
**Ciao~~**

* * *

**Encantado de conocerte**

¿Por qué se encontraba allí? ¿Completamente solo en aquel páramo tan apartado del castillo? Era una situación estúpida y además, como no se apurara, llegaría tarde a clase de Pociones. El frío de la mañana se colaba por la ropa, humedeciéndola e internándose en todos y cada uno de sus huesos, provocándole un malestar considerable. Permanecía frente al lago, observando sus aguas oscuras y tranquilas en aquella mañana de invierno. Con un rápido movimiento de capa, se tapó mejor el cuerpo, envolviéndolo e intentando infundir algo de calor a un cuerpo que bien podría pasar por el de un muerto en aquel instante.

Ni siquiera había ido a desayunar. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Se lamentó al instante de aquella decisión. ¿De verdad le producía tanta curiosidad el conocer a la misteriosa persona que le había estado mandando todas aquellas cartas? ¿Realmente había despertado el interés de alguien? No es que fuera el chico más popular de Hogwarts, pero era conocido por sus buenas calificaciones. Y, por ese mismo motivo, todos se acercaban él por interés. Pero ahora, todo eso daba igual. Se apoyó en el árbol bajo el que estaba sentado y cerró los ojos. Sí, definitivamente, debía de estar loco.

Abrió el libro de Pociones, el mismo que ahora descansaba en su regazo, y tomó un pequeño pergamino desgastado por los bordes del uso. Era una carta, la última que había recibido de aquella persona tan misteriosa. La alzó y comenzó a leerla.

"_¡Hey, Artie!_"

Ya solo con aquel estúpido apodo que le había puesto, le empezaba a caer gordo. Sin embargo, el misterio que entrañaba todo aquel asunto de las cartas y la identidad de aquel que las mandaba, de aquella persona en cuestión, hacía que todos sus prejuicios desaparecieran.

"_Hace tiempo que te escribo y creo que ya es hora de que demos otro paso. Piénsalo. Yo sé quién eres pero tú no tienes ni idea de quién soy, aunque creo que puedes hacer una idea. ¡Pero no es justo! Así que, para estar en igualdad de condiciones, vamos a hacer una cosa. Reúnete conmigo en el lago mañana a la hora del desayuno. Pero ven, ¿eh? No me dejes esperando solito que por las mañanas hace mucho frío._  
_Un abrazo, el héroe._"

Suspiró nada más terminarla. No sabía cuántas veces la había leído, sin saber si aquel encuentro era una buena o mala idea. Lo gracioso del asunto es que él le pedía que no le dejase "esperando", "solo" por la "mañana" porque hace mucho "frío"… Y era cómo estaba él justo ahora. Otra de las cosas que le molestaba es que diera por supuesto que tenía alguna idea de su identidad.

Si la tuviera, no estaría aquí sentado en los jardines, frente al lago, y en un estado severo de congelación.

Por ese estúpido pseudónimo con el que firmaba, solo podía hacer pensar en una persona. Pero él y todos sabían que aquello era totalmente imposible. Jamás, en toda la vida, sería posible que esa persona fijara su atención en él. Por lo que rápidamente, y de la misma forma en que había aparecido en su cabeza, desaparecía y volvía a dar lugar al mismo mal humor de siempre. Además, estaba seguro que esa persona no podría ser puesto que las cartas que recibía estaban llenas de palabras bonitas, de sonetos y poemas. Y, no es que le estuviera llamando tonto, insensible o despreocupado, pero permanecía más pendiente de los partidos de Quidditch que de sus propias calificaciones.

Miró el reloj de bolsillo una vez más y suspiró. Allí no iba a aparecer nadie. Debería de haberlo imaginado. Todo aquello no había sido más que una broma. Una broma muy elaborada e inclusive, hasta cierto punto, cruel. Pero una broma al fin y al cabo. Cuando entrara en clase, seguro que ya habría alguien que descubriría todo el pastel, provocando carcajadas colectivas de todos sus compañeros de curso. Tal vez hasta del profesor. Entrecerró los ojos y, asiendo con mayor fuerza el libro, se levantó, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el sendero de tierra que permanecía al abrigo de los árboles.

El castillo apareció en su campo de visión, tan majestuosamente como siempre, haciéndole recordar demasiadas cosas. Y, para su desgracia, la mayoría eran negativas. ¿Había atesorado realmente algún recuerdo bueno de los últimos cinco años en el colegio? No, no lo había hecho. O, al menos, no eran lo suficientemente memorables como para contarlas en el montón bueno.

Comenzó a subir la cuesta con dificultad y, cuando llegó arriba, su respiración se había vuelto irregular y cansada. Dio una gran bocanada de aire intentando rellenar sus pulmones y, mientras lo hacía, alzó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se habían dirigido hacia el arco de media punta gótico que hacía de entrada hacia el puente de madera y, posteriormente, al interior del castillo, abriéndose por la sorpresa contenida. ¿Qué demonios…?

–¡Hey! –gritó una voz escandalosa–. ¿Has estado esperando mucho? –preguntó a la vez que echaba a correr hacia el otro.

Arthur giró la cabeza hacia atrás, en realidad, giró todo el cuerpo, tan solo para comprobar si había alguien detrás de él y fuera dicha persona el blanco de los llamados del extraño. Pero no había nadie.

–¡Artie! –exlamó al llegar mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que el otro se girase–. Que te estoy hablando, jolín. No me ignores tío –repuso con un puchero que no pasó desapercibido para Arthur.

Antes, se tragaría una botella entera de crece-huesos que reconocer que el puchero de Alfred F. Jones, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la casa Gryffindor, le había parecido adorable.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó brusca y secamente mirando de arriba abajo al Gryffindor que le sonreía… a él… ¡Un Slytherin! Era una rivalidad a voces la que esas dos casas se llevaban.

Alfred le miró sorprendido, llegando a parpadear varias veces tras los cristales de sus gafas.

–¿No… No te acuerdas? –preguntó como si no entendiera la situación–. Habíamos quedado en el lago esta mañana a la hora del desayuno y… Me habría gustado venir antes. ¡De verdad que sí! Pero anoche estaba tan nervioso que no pegué ojo y, cuando conseguí dormirme era muy tarde, y no ha sonado la alarma, por lo que cuando vi la hora, intenté venir lo más rápido que pude y… –interrumpió por un momento toda su cháchara sin sentido–. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver la cara de incomprensión de Arthur. Debía de ser todo un poema.

–Eh… Espera un momento, a ver si me entero… ¿Tú eres quién me escribía las cartas?

–¡Por supuesto! –contestó orgullosamente.

–No, en serio… ¡¿TÚ?! –preguntó casi a gritos como si no terminara de creérselo.

Alfred sonrió y soltó unas cuantas risas.

–¿No estaba lo suficientemente claro? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Al ver que el otro no reía, su sonrisa se borró–. ¿No… No sabías quién era? –musitó algo decepcionado.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Al final, su intuición era correcta. Sin embargo, no supo qué contestar. Tan solo lo observó en silencio, todos sus movimientos. Alfred comenzó a buscar algo entre los pliegues de su túnica y, de pronto, sacó una manzana, la cual tendió frente a la nariz de Arthur.

–Tuve que colarme en las cocinas para conseguirla, por eso también me retrasé un poco –admitió algo avergonzado–. Supongo que no habrás desayunado y tendrás hambre.

–Gracias –contestó tras unos segundos cogiendo la manzana sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante.

Se la llevó a los labios y le pegó un buen mordisco, disfrutando del sabor suave y dulce que tenía. Sin embargo, su pequeño minuto de placer no duraría demasiado. Súbitamente, Alfred le agarró de la mano y tiró de él, provocando que la manzana cayera al suelo entre las briznas de hierba por la inercia del empujón.

–¡¿Q-qué crees que haces?! –exclamó molesto, viéndose arrastrar hacia el interior del castillo por el puente techado.

–¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde! –gritó–. ¡Sé lo poco que te gusta llegar tarde! –contestó mientras soltaba unas risas ante la cara de hastío de Arthur. Al cabo de unos segundos, se volvió, pero sin dejar de correr ni un solo minuto–. Por cierto, soy Alfred.

–Arthur –contestó sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos dos zafiros que parecieron cobrar vida en cuanto le dijo su nombre.

–¡Encantado, Arthur! –dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa, la cual contagió a Arthur que sentía cómo su corazón latía con una vitalidad hasta ahora desconocida.

Tal vez no habría formado recuerdos memorables en aquellos cinco años de colegio. De lo que sí que estaba seguro, es que los dos años que le quedaban, pensaba vivirlos hasta el último momento. Eso, si no llegaban tarde a clase de Pociones.


End file.
